


[Podfic] Undeniably Special

by kitschprinzessin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschprinzessin/pseuds/kitschprinzessin
Summary: When Keiji looks at his team, the corners of his mouth start to turn upward. He looks at Bokuto and thinks, I’m going to make this into a team that supports you.Then he thinks, involuntarily, I really want you to kiss me right now, followed by a very voluntary, Shit.-Falling in love is strange.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	[Podfic] Undeniably Special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undeniably Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402867) by [togekissies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies). 



Fic: Undeniably Special by togekissies.  
Length: 0:14:03

**Listen: Undeniably Special**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/a9la0wtxikz2f7o/Undeniably%20Special.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_


End file.
